Kadriye of Pars
by Rurucadooloo
Summary: What could one woman offer to a Kingdom as prosperous as Ecbatana? OC X Daryun/Narsus.
1. Prologue

**Well...I was simply taken aback by how unpopular this anime is. I mean it's simply amazing so i just expected...alot of fanfics. Which I was obviously wrong about. SO Alas i decided to attempt an oc fanfic for their universe cuz there were none. lol. Anyways I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Prologue

Think. Have you ever read a legend where the hero was a woman? Yes? No? No. Heroes were always men. Heroines were none existent in the age where patriarchy was still playing along those who saw themselves as nobles. The most exciting stories came from working for the queen as one of the women that sat around her and catered to her needs.

It was no different in the land of Pars-oh prosperous Pars. The land of which brought the roads of merchant together in the Royal Capital. The walls that were utmost glowing with life, where its desert people walked around without empty bags of gold, where trade was always possible. No person went hungry and the faces were always genuinely content with how the days went by. They were quite prideful- the people of Pars. Their wills were strong, fearless. Each one holding powerful flames that could create a blazing fire to burn any enemy that dared to oppose them.

And the borders that never seized to expand as the mighty King Andragoras III went on a war path to claim territory. Pars; a prosperous kingdom indeed. One that was not only known for its rich economy but also feared by its neighboring kingdoms. For one to rule strength was a necessity. Powerful knights were needed to help control the army of hundreds of thousands.

All which were men.

My father was one of them. A striking general of great stature; well respected by all the other generals that served with him alongside the King. Often enough I watched him put on his shining armor, that cloak that flew behind his back with every gust of wind. He stood tall and stern. The way his eyes glistened in the face of uncertainity in such a certain manner.

Mother always seemed to swoon to his status. The scars he wore on his arms and back were seen as trophies to her. Marks that showed perseverance. It gave her a chance to share tender moments with a man hardened by his decision to swear loyalty to the King and the army.

It was what got someone like mother to fall for him. Their love story like many other fantasies of the women who lived in Pars-and any other land. She was a dainty daughter of a noble. Fair-skinned with long brown hair that was often loosely covered by the traditional scarves the women wore around the Royal city. It was her very movement of her delicate body that seemed to have struck my father's heart.

He married her the spring of the following year.

But why am I wasting so much valuable time sharing such information? My original question had been directed toward the legends that travel throughout the lands of Pars. Women were never meant to be heroines in any story. Those where the story revolved around a woman were not of a dazzling tale of adventures. There were no beasts that were haunted down and no immortality through words. At best she would be the witch that gave demise to man. As side characters we were peace-weavers. We were those who aid the men not with swords but companionship-and not that of warriors.

It was the other kind of companionship that lasted either one night-to many-or perhaps an eternal bond.

I wanted more than just a husband to protect me. I wanted more than a future where I bore the children of a man who would pamper me as the daughter of a knight and noble. I knew just what I was capable of. I knew the loyalty my father had to this land we lived on ran through my blood. Like everything I cherished, I wanted to protect it too. Those vigorous visions of me on horseback with my own armor reflecting the blazing sun that shined down on my homeland, a sword strapped to my side, riding alongside my father…the idea alone made the hair on the back of my neck raise.

That was how I wanted my story to be.

Those were the foolish thoughts I had while growing up. The way thee mind could create such images of utter perfection was certainly wondrous, however those very ideas were only glamorous in theory. The propaganda of war had blinded me the reality of death. Bloodshed was far more gruesome than I imagined fighting side the generals. The value of these lives being taken away. I became an oxymoron to my own name.

Kadriye. The daughter of General Ulric.

I quickly learned that life wasn't a simple page by page story but something far more complicated.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Hope to hear some feedback from y'all. ^w^**


	2. Chapter 1 A Daughter

**Chapter 1: A Daughter**

The Gods had it in the stars that I be the first born. I was the baby girl that my father was not happy with. While he held me, as our servant old Zehra told me, he cried not tears of joy but grief and anger. Anger because the Gods did not answer his prayers. You see my mother as i have mentioned before, was a dainty delicate woman. It seemed that through out the entire nine months of nurturing me she had been bed ridden and near death.

At that time, while he loved my mother infinitely, he was desperate for a boy to carry his name. He wanted a son to follow in his footsteps-to fight along side him. But to his misfortune, for a while I was the only born. My earliest memories were waiting for him to come home from the palace or his long journeys away from the Kingdom. When he did returned, my tiny little heart would be so swollen up with anticipation for his attention. He would pat my head and continue over to see how my mother and he would vanish behind their door for most of the time.

He was not amused with the flower crowns me and the nannies made. I admit, during those times I thought he truly hated me and I could not understand why. I was persistent; when my silly creations did not interest him I convinced Zehra to help me make a sword out of wood and ventured out into town to get the boys to teach me how to fight. I thought maybe if I did what he did, he would notice me. It seemed to work because he took the sword out of my hand and observed every detail it had before handing it back to me with a scoff of amusement. The following day he had brought home a high end wooden sword for me to play with.

I think that's when the spark in me lit up. That's when I thought that the only way to get him to love me was to be like him.

Misfortune took my small family a year later. My two brothers after me did not make it during child birth. My father became blinded by anger once more and he cursed at the Gods. He cursed, and cursed. He yelled harsh things at my bed ridden mother. it was during that fight I understood why my father did not love me the way I wished for. I was not a boy.

I fell deathly ill not long after. I was six years of age and burning of a fever. All I did was cry for my father and apologize over and over to him that I was not born a boy. He tells me he had a dream where the Gods spoke to him during the time I was close to death. They were enraged by his actions and came to him as to warn him that they were close to taking back the gift they had presented to him six years before.

Me.

I remember he cried. He cried whole-heartedly and held me close that night. He helped nurse me back to health.

He had finally woken up.

After I got better, I knew what a father's love was. When I ran to greet him at the door when eh calm home he would host me up into the air and give me a tight embrace-even with the other generals around. Never again did my questions about the palace go unanswered. When he saw me swinging my wooden sword he asked me if I wanted to learn how to fight.

Finally, my father saw me.

By the time I reached the age of sixteen I had mastered my father's every technique. Our quality time was exchanging the clashing of our blades until one of us, most often me, fell off our horses. He was always quick to give me advice and to tell me where my guard was down. We shared our ludicrous jokes that only we understood over the table, often earning harsh scowls from my mother's pretty features; sometimes even earning a comment like ' _Don't say that. It's not lady like_.' Father, would always warn her not to make such foolish remarks. He told me never to back down from a man who threatened me with his power. He believed in my my skills far more than I did. He told me that I could be just as good as any of them once I accepted the physical differences. Soon enough he had me come with him to the palace. Never ashamed that his daughter was just as brave as any man that fought aside him.

On one unfaithful day, the harsh king of Pars who had spotted me clashing blades with the soldiers in passing, had taken the time to stop and watch until the end of our little one on one. My father, General Ulric, did not even waver.

Initially my father had been training with the newly recruited while I watched from the sidelines; but when my father heard some of them take glances at me for being a dainty girl watching he had beckoned me over to make them understand that I was not simply a girl looking for the attention of a boy. By some miracle I had not brought embarrassment to the family name. I stood with the tip of my sword at the soldier's neck.

"As expected from someone with Ulric's blood. It's a shame she was not born a man. She might have ranked high in our army."

Those were the words that tore at my pride as a warrior. My gender was once more an obstacle I had to face. It took everything inside me to control myself from talking back to the king. My teeth were gritted so hard that I could taste the blood in my mouth. I had to glance away for a second afraid that the king would see the internal hurt he had caused in me. My eyes then caught sight of a familiar pair of eyes watching me intently. Daryun.

Daryun was the nephew of Varhiz One of Father's close friends. He'd frequented our home when we were younger, and still stopped by after their battles away from Pars. When the boys used to make fun of me for wanting to protect Pars and prove to my father that I was worthy enough to fight by his side Daryun fight them away. He never laughed at my silly ramblings because he understood the love for this land and wanting to protect it.

And too see him there as the king laughed at me being a woman only made my heart sink all the more.

"With all due respect your Highness, but I believe she would do fine whether a woman or man." My eyes could no longer tear away from my father who had dropped to one knee beside me. His head down, "My daughter is skillful enough to take on anyone from the royal guard. She may have her mother's face but she's got the spirit and will of a warrior of Pars."

"Don't be brash Ulric," The king's face darkened at my father's bold comment, "Another insult like that and I will strip you of your title."

I watched as his red robe dragged away from us. I could see my father biting the inside his cheek, desperate to hold back his tongue. It made me really wish I was a man.

* * *

When I get depressed I usually go down to the stalls where I could see my golden hair companion, Azura. She was a fine large horse with glistening short gold hair. Her long blonde mane was long and well groomed. She was an absolute beauty, and I cherished her very existence. So on that day after the exchange that had happened with the great King of Pars I had left the palace grounds and found myself with Azura at the stalls near the market area.

"Hey there love," I had whispered to my horse and revealed to her the treat that I had bought from the fruit stands on my way down. The apples created an instant reaction and I found myself laughing at how simple things made animals excited, "How about we go out for a ride, hm?"

"Mind if I join you?"

Ah, somehow, a part of me knew he had followed me. He often did when he sensed I was not myself and he had been there to see our wonderful king mock me. It was Daryun. I gave him a half-hearted smile and corrected him, "You mean join us? Perhaps. If you and you and Siyah can keep up."

Daryun was three years older than me. He was a man that was quickly gaining status as the undefeated warrior of Pars. His promising swordsmanship had given him the honor of fighting in the royal guard at the age of fourteen. Of course that was not the only thing impressive about him. He was nothing short of attractive in every sense of the word. His height already surpassed even my fathers and his arms were brawny and powerful. Unlike his uncle Vahiz, his features were defined and angular. His long black hair tied back except for a few strands that always fell messily over his amber eyes. He was quite the sight for many women here in Pars.

Our horses walked side by side once we had gotten away from the busy market streets and toward the trail in the forest. Finally, with just the two of us as company it was easier to hear each other on horseback.

"Your fight today was impressive."

I had glanced away from him with my cheeks quickly changing colors. Not because it was a compliment from the likes of Daryun but because I was genuinely embarrassed by the events that had gone down that, "Apparently not impressive enough to make him over look me being a woman."

There was that forced laugh that followed my comment and then a pause, "Kadriye let me ask you something personal…"

His words instantly caused my heart to race.

"Do you wish you were born a man?"

And the heart beat racing skipped a beat and I found a sinking feeling replace it instead. Even a woman like me who knew Daryun since we were young could not deny having feelings for him. It went way back before he had a title or status, back to when he never laughed at my deepest desires or called me boyish for them.

"…sometimes. I do not understand how a man and woman cannot stand as equals. Why can you fight for the land you love but I must stay home like a delicate flower? Who set those rules up?" I took a deep breath and shook my head, "When I look at my reflection I'm greeted with a face and body of a woman and I see in my own eyes that I have the same passion as my father and as the generals and as everyone else that wants to protect this land. Why must I wish to change what the Gods have given me when I could easily do what you do?"

He stared at me with surprise that day. There were no answers to my questions. If I wanted to fight in the army I could cross-dress as a man and do so, but I didn't want to hide who I was, I did not want to pretend to be someone who was not General Ulric's daughter. I wanted to be Kadriye of Pars and only that.

"Let's hope someday the Highness will see it the way you do."

"…do you see it the way I do?" I couldn't help myself from asking.

"If I were to have it my way, I would see it fit to fight alongside you," he kicked the sides of his horse to quicken into a trout and I did the same, "Let's go see Narsus."

* * *

"And what honor do I owe this unexpected visit?" a blonde haired young man greeted from the entrance of the room of the large manor. Narsus was the son of a noble close to the was an attractive man in a different sense than Daryun. His appearance was of a noble. Pale almost transparent skin, his hair was a silky blonde that fell more delicately around his shoulders than the mess that sat on my head. despite such feminine qualities his face was angular and masculine in a way that made women swoon to his feet. While Daryun knew him back when they were but seven years old, I did not remember much of our earlier memories together for he left to the Academy in a far off town in East of Pars once his mother had died at the age of ten.

"We were in the area and Kadriye suggested we make a stop here."

"Ah, of course, why would you come by of your own free will," Narsus taunted as he plopped down on one of the cushions on the floor and gave his two friends a smile. Daryun returned Narsus's comment with a taunting smile never wanting to admit that he was friends with such a character.

"Is your father here?" I wondered. It wouldn't be proper not to greet him if he was though my question was answered with a shake of the blonde's head. "Lucky for us he is not."

I made sure to thank the slave that handed me a cup of tea and blew on had been two years since we had become good friends. He had visited my mother upon his return to Ecbatana, my mother often visited his when they were young, "It sounds like you two had a fight before his departure."

"Clever girl, was it that obvious?"

I raised my brow, "Please don't use such a tone with me Narsus. I won't hesitate to ruin your artwork."

Daryun chuckled and sipped his tea earning him a frown from the blonde, "Neither of you understand that good technique in art is developed through practice. Just wait until I've mastered the skill and the Highness asks me to paint his portrait. Then I'd like to see who gets the last laugh."

That earned him only a bigger roar of laughter from both of us as he defended himself. It were those moments together that I had enjoyed most in my past. While those two had made such an inpact in my life, I had no way of knowing that our fates would twist into each others.

Little did we know that those days together would be ending far sooner than either three of us could anticipate.


	3. Chapter 2 A Temporary Goodbye

Chapter 2: A Temporary Goodbye

The news that King Andragoras was to go on an extended exposition had spread throughout Pars fast than the light traveling through the morning skies. Our prosperous kingdom had been so fruitful in the past few years that it had gotten to the King's head. Though I could never voice such ideas to anyone, I found it odd that the king was so obsessed with power. Was it common within royalty to go after it in such a manner that they told those who followed blindingly that they were committing acts of honor in the name of Pars?

To defeat and concur land that was not initially part of Pars made little sense to me. When my father tried to make sense of it to me I could not see it the way he did. For the first time in years I found myself getting yelled at for speaking my mind.

"Kadriye! I do not want to hear any more of this! I should've expected as much. Do not let your emotions blind you. You are a warrior not a woman."

It was clear that my father did not see the woman that I am. He knew I was more than a pretty face and a bundle of emotions that couldn't be controlled. He spoke to the spirit that burned inside of me, "Then why am I not allowed to come! You've raised me as your equal and yet so many in that kingdom scoff at the idea that your daughter can defeat them in a one on one!"

"Kadriye," he took my face in both his hands and brought me close to him, "One day Kadriye, you will get that chance. I know the Gods have something planned for you. You burn with so much passion that is undoubtingly because you were born as woman. You are capable of so much because of the way you are born. But you must stay here. King Andragoras will not accept it and neither will the other soldiers. I do not want you to pretend to be a man because I know you will be able to distinguish yourself with ease. I want you to stay her and protect your mother and the slaves. Do you understand?"

At that point I had tears running down my face in such a shameless manner. Every word he had spoken to me, had shaken the very depth of my soul. I believed in him, in the Gods. Father was right, there had to be a reason for why I was the way I was. He gave me a hug, his armor making him so big that it made me feel all the more fragile, "Kadriye. I love you."

"Baba, come back safe, alright?"

"Of course. I've yet to lose a battle! This will be the least of your worries," he gave me a reassuring smile, "Now let me go bid your mother goodbye. You best go find Daryun before he heads off. I don't need you crying over him either."

My face instantly flustered, "We are just friends."

"Nonesense. I'll have to it that he ass your hand in marriage. Don't you dare fall in love with some peasant boy while I'm off. I won't have it you becoming a mistress either, you hear me Kadriye."

"Father! I'll do no such thing!"

"And try to avoid spending unnecessary time with that Narsus boy. People will start to talk if they pay notice. He's an odd one at that."

"Baba, I'm off!" I ran out with red in my face, proof enough that I was still a woman who needed much growing in terms of love.

I was already sixteen, close to seventeen. The age of marriage. Father only ever spoke about it at the mention of Daryun. He loved that man as if he were his own son. The power he had was unmatched to anyone else in the kingdom. Everyone knew that this expedition was going to be his chance to shine. Mother on the other hand always voiced disagreement, said that I needed no heartache and should marry a noble that wouldn't go off to war at the every whim of the king.

A warrior was dazzling in appearance and strength but the loyalty they had toward the King was far more superior than what they had for their wife. And I did see how my mother crumbled without my father. Always waiting, always wishing for his presence at home.

I thought it would be different if I were fighting with him.

"Daryun!"

I found him once more in the horse stalls when I passed by his empty home. He was dressed in his armor. The red and silver colors somehow did not suit his tan skin and amber eyes that gleamed like a tiger ready to rip apart his enemy.

"Leaving without letting me say goodbye to you? You are truly a cruel man."

He gave me a half smile, "I would not dream of doing that to you."

My heart raced and I felt like my eyes betrayed my every attempt to hide my feelings. They always said that I had the most readable face. My Dark brown eyes were like an open book and right now I was afraid that he could see that I was pained to say goodbye.

"Be safe alright? Don't come back until you've gotten the title Marzban," I teased him in a light manner. I told myself over and over again that I mustn't cry.

"Still giving me challenges, eh?" I could see that he too had some feelings of remorse. His hand reached out to me to wipe away the tears that escaped me no matter how hard I tried to hold back. I cursed under my breath and I pulled away so I can wipe them off my sleeves.

"I'm sorry, I told myself I wouldn't cry," I tried to explain my embarrassing actions while looking away no longer able to look him in his eyes. In that moment all I wanted to hear from him were words that returned those very feelings I felt.

"Kadriye…" I glanced back over to him. His height easily towering over me. His hands took mine and all I could do was stare helplessly into his eyes-the most vulnerable I've ever been, "I will miss you as well." And I found myself being pulled into a tight hug. Almost instinctively I returned it right back, ignoring the cold metal plates that got between us.

"How long will you be gone?"

"…At least three years," He answered back hesitantly.

An answer I already knew.

I stayed quiet. I knew I'd wait for him.

"I'll be here waiting for your safe return."

He gave me a smile, "Take care of yourself. I look forward for the day I come back and tell you I'm a General for a reason. "

I laughed, my eyes tearing up yet again. I watched him get up on his horse, ready to make his exit and head toward the palace.

"Daryun," I called out to him suddenly unable to keep it in. I knew he was strong enough to survive every battle but I could not risk not telling him before he came back. He glanced over his shoulder, giving me a questioning glance, "I love you. "

Those amber eyes locked with mine and I could tell there was a longing in them, like he had been anticipating those words for the longest time, "Me too."

* * *

Without my father or Daryun to keep me company and help me train with a sword I fell deeply into depression. For a while I fell victim to the dainty part of my gender. I became a love sick woman who sat by the window and wondered how Daryun was. I wondered if he was like most men who enjoyed the company of mistresses while they were in lands not Pars. It was only natural was it not?

Mother tried to talk me out of this senseless affection toward him. She spoke of his loyalty to the king was far greater than father's. That in the end he would look away from me if the circumstances were fit. Perhaps she was right but I did not care in that moment.

I just wanted to be with him now that he had returned those feelings.

I visited Narsus quite often despite my father's warnings. Out of all the people in Pars, he was the one who spoke to me about serious manners despite me being a woman. He taught me many things, spoke to me about the places he had seen when he was at the academy. And so forth.

The thing about Narsus that peeked my interest was that he was half a noble. He had lived in Ecbatana until the age of ten when his mother had become sick. Once she had passed away he had been sent off to the Academy by his Lord father. His mother had been a close friend to mine from their younger years. She'd often run away so she can play games with his. When she'd become pregnant with Narsus my mother did everything possible to help her raise him on her own.

Narsus had only been back for two years now. My younger self could have never imagined that I would be so close to the pale skinned boy I used to see glimpses of when my mom went to visit them. He'd spent so much time away in Daylum that it surprised me when he came in to visit my mother after all those years away.

It was even more surprising that he even knew Daryun. Perhaps that's why we were able to get along.

Either way I was grateful for his company and even more grateful that he seemed to enjoy my presence around him.

"How are you and your father doing?" I asked him one day after we'd finished eating. I'd made myself comfortable on the cushioned seats on the floor. I'd helped take the dishes to the kitchen despite the servants who voiced their concern. I'd told them than their master was not home and Narsus did not mind.

"Even on this death bed he seems to hate that I am his sole successor."

They had never seen eye to eye. Despite her friend being quite the conceded character, confident of his appearance, prideful because of his intelligence he was nothing short of a good man. He had once voiced his dream of freeing the slaves in his home-to which his father would never agree too. Perhaps because I was younger I had easily soaked in those desires. Or perhaps the idea of equality was subconsciously connected to wanting to stand on equal grounds with man.

Either way his ideals made sense to me and I began to see what underlined the prosperous Pars.

"Does it bother you?" I asked him while looking at my drink. I could not imagine my father hating me the way Narsus's father did.

"I've become long numb to it. A man who abuses others to get what he wants and to distinguish himself in the King's court only sickens me."

"I wonder if Daryun would blindly do the same if the King willed it…perhaps that's the greats thing that has come out of not being allowed to distinguish myself as a warrior. I won't have to be commanded to do wrong."

"Yes but you do have the misfortune of being forced to be a concubine if someone of royalty finds your beauty most irresistible."

"Do not remind me," I muttered with red coming to my cheeks, "Had my father not been a respected general I might have been just that."

It was quite ironic really. Growing up, no one could have imagined that I would become such a fine woman. I had been born with a yellow complexion with dark brown eyes. My hair was so thick and curly that the mess on my head was difficult for the servants to maintain. It was only in my last two years that my body and face began to show the signs of a grown woman. My features finally softening and my skin clearing up. While most of the woman here had blonde and fine hair my hair was a jet black color, with waves that fell down to my shoulder blades. My mother had introduced me to the kohl that I had only started to use on my eyes and the red tint of berries that now stained my lips.

"I heard from your mother recently that she's desperate to wed you to someone, has no one caught your interest?" I found him bringing up a topic I was not comfortable with. I raised a brow at my old friend. The one habit I hated about him was his ability to observe. I had never told him of my feelings toward Daryun, afraid that he may comeback with a woman from a distant land. But I knew in my heart that he already knew from the way I spoke about him.

"Why do you even ask such a question?" I averted by eyes to the window.

"I only wished to confirm if you still had feelings for our Dear Daryun."

"Quiet Narsus I do not wish to discuss my feelings for him. They will take their course and pass on their own."

"And if they don't?"

I looked back over to him not sure what he was trying to get out of me, "Then I won't marry."

"How about yourself, have you not found a woman yet? You are twenty years of age. Far more ready to have a woman take care of you." I bounced back irritated by his ways. He answered with a snicker, obviously pleased to get such reactions out of me.

"Kadriye my dear friend, I am a man who is still in his youth. To settle now is almost a crime."

"Typical."

* * *

"People are talking Kadriye," her mother spoke sharply when I readied myself to leave the house. The servants were quietly listening as they tidied my bed, "Please ladies don't worry yourself with my room. I can do it myself." My disregard for my mother's worries only made her pale cheeks red with anger, "Kadriye."

"What is it mother?"

"I do not want you running over to Narsus like some little stray animal."

"He is my friend no more than that. Let the people say what they wish. I have no desire to settle with anyone that comes to this house."

"Don't be ridiculous Kadriye. Marriage will help settle your preposterous spirit. Listen to me. If Daryun had loved you he would have told you to wait. These games you're playing with Narsus won't do. If he loves you take advantage of it and have him marry you."

"Stop it mother. I'll do as I wish."

"Kadriye you are not a man. You cannot easily get away with what you please."

"Watch me."

And I stormed out, furious at her words.

* * *

The summer had come and gone and so did the winter. It had been especially hard on my mother, nearly taking her life this year around. As the days went by bringing the spring once more the land was brought back to life and with this new life news had returned from those who had been gone for a year.

Father was still alive. And so was Daryun. In fact, Daryun had been appointed as a general for his ferociousness on the battle field. He apparently came out unscratched- undefeated in all the battles they had fought.

"What do you think of this one?" Narsus led me over to his latest canvas he had out in the garden. It was a hideous abomination that it's kind unmatched all of the pieces of art I had ever seen. I tried my hardest not to be honest. But my hardest only kept me quiet and skeptical. A reaction that did not please the noble, "I should not be asking someone who does not know what art is. You have no vision Kadriye, apologies for asking."

"If that is what you tell yourself to convince yourself that you are an artist than by all means go ahead."

"You woman! How dare you!"

I laughed and sat back down on the grass and tookin the sweet breeze. As I gazed at the garden I noticed a young boy quickly hide behind one of the walls that had the vines crawling all over it, "Eh? Who's that?"

"Hm?" his violet eyes found the boy inquiry and he smiled back to his painting, "That is Elem one of the children of the servants."

"I see," I waved toward him when he peeked over again only to have him panic and hide once more. Narsus gave a laugh, "You do well scaring children."

"Oh shut up Narsus," I got up to my feet and made my way over to where the boy was hiding. I carried along the bowl of strawberries I had been given to eat in the leisure time I spent with the young master. When the boy had peeked over once more to his surprise he found me right there with a smile on my lips, "What's your name little one?" I asked kindly.

The nervous little boy stared up at me, his bright green eyes filled with confusion, "E-elam."

"I see. Does Narsus treat you and your parents well? If not let me know and so I can teach him a thing or two."

The boy only gave me a funny look.

"What are you saying to that boy!" Narsus called out when he noticed me rambling.

"Nothing nothing!" I laughed and offered the boy the berries, "You look hungry."

He took the berries from me most hesitantly but when he saw that I did not reach to hit him or make any advances he took another from my hand before thanking me and running off toward the housing where the servants stayed.

"What a cute boy," I started when I returned to where Narsus was. This time he took a seat beside me, a break from his painting.

"He is. His parents are quite fearful though. He spends too much time playing around rather than doing the housework."

I defended, "We he is just a boy. I remember playing out in the streets when I was but five years old."

There it was. His smile, "Yes but he's a boy of a slave."

That was right, which meant he did not have that freedom. I took a berry and plopped it in my mouth. The sweet juices running down my dry throat and quenching me, "What do you plan on doing once your father dies Narsus?"

"When he dies? As soon as I know he can't get out of bed I plan to free all our slaves."

The wind blew past us and I couldn't help but wonder what the Kingdom might think of his actions. While my family did indeed have slaves and used them to carry out house chores, cooking, and tending to the garden outside the house, I tried to treat them as kindly as possibly. I could not imagine being forced against my will to do their jobs.

But I always just thought it was part of the Parsian culture. A part I did not necessarily like but had to accept if I lived under my mother's home. Narsus' words triggered my thoughts. He was willing to change that. He was following his conscious rather than ignore it.

I stared over at him in complete shock, for once my sharp tongue had nothing to say. It was a bold action that would definitely displease his father and those who worked under him.

"That's a bold statement is all I can say."

"Will you not do the same if you were head of your household?"

"It's true I do not like slaver and the ill treatment that I see others commit to them, if I had the opportunity to do it…I think I would do the same."

"This is why we get along so well," he smiled before leaning back on his hands, his head fell back as he closed his eyes allowing me to take in his almost angelic appearance. From his complexion to his hair, to defined yet pointed features, we must've looked like an odd pair together, perhaps even more odd if we were a couple.

For some reason looking at him made my heart tingle and I absolutely hated the feeling. I tried to redirect my thoughts away from him and brought my knees close to my chest, "Indeed…Daryun too would have agreed."

Narsus peeked over at me through one open eye, a bit surprised I even bought him up after such a long time had passed, "It's been almost a year now."

I sighed, "Yes."

Narsus sat back up, just as a couple men came up through the entrance. Others our age-well close to Narsus. They were friends of Narsus who had come to visit him, "Ah Narsus, I hope we are not disrupting anything important."

"Hardly," I answered as I caught the underlining tone he had meant to convey it as, "Hello Amern, nice to see you again."

"Kadriye, my apologies I mean not to put you on the spot," the man laughed awkwardly as Narsus helped me to my feet.

"No need to worry, I was just about to head off anyways. It was good to see you Narsus. Amern send my greetings to your mother and sister."

That very conversation I had walked away from was the news that the Three Alliances were planning an attack on Ecbatana.


	4. Chapter 3 I Grew Up a Brave Woman

**Chapter 3: I Grew Up A Brave Woman**

When we were young, me and Daryun would run away deep within the thick woods right outside the Kingdom walls to explore the green areas that weren't found inside. We went every so often in search of a place where we could have our little one on one matches. He would always correct my stance and point out all the opens I left myself with when I made the wrong moves.

And when I became old enough to ride on a horse we took our horses out to run, and soon those turned into challenges. Each of us taking pride in our animal companions and assuming they were the fastest. In this area, my golden mane horse was the one that gave me victory almost every time.

I adored her for it.

Perhaps I could not win in a sword fight with Daryun or father but I had been given the fastest horse to carry me where ever I pleased. My wins always resulted in boastful rants. Much different than Daryun who always encouraged me when he won a sword fight. My spirit was far too competitive as a young girl.

I was about fourteen when those games of ours came to an end. Daryun had been appointed to fight in the army. He gained responsibility at the palace. He guarded, he trained and helped train. I began to see him less and less. Soon my personal trainer and childhood friend had left behind a gaping absence in my life.

My time riding Azura became a habit of self-reflection as I wondered areas alone. The other girls my age took no interest in the boyish things I enjoyed so dearly. They even voiced dislike when they saw a messy haired girl like me spending time with Daryun. My untamed hair was always braided and the scarf that the women placed over their heads often fell to my shoulders as I went about my business. Everyone told my mother I was a wretched sight. The nobles, my grandfather specifically, reminded me to be more delicate, to take care of my beauty and to flaunt it to the men I wanted to chase after me.

Perhaps I should've.

I was filled with an unexplainable loneliness at the time. Father was kinder to me than mother. he always took my side when mother complained about my unruly appearance or my strong will. She scowled father telling him he'd ruined my chances of ever finding a man who'll want such a strong girl. To which he replied with unexpected rage at her. He made her swear she would never say such words again.

I was seventeen now. A year had passed since my father and Daryun had left. A month ago word had reached the Kingdom that the Alliance was plying to attack. It left everyone feeling uneasy, even with the return of King Andragoras.

That's when the chaos began to unravel. Upon my visit to Narsus's home I found myself greeted with the entirety of his slaves make a leave through the front gates of his father's estate. My mind automatically assumed the worst-his father must have passed in the these stressful times and Narsus was finally able to retaliate.

I made my way through the crowds, half bewildered there were so many that were under his care. At home we had one family. A widow and her five children who I had become quite close to over the many years together. Even if there came a day where I had the authority to hand them their freedom, I knew they would choose stay and work under our roof for my mother and I treated them quite handsomely.

This on the other hand only dumbfounded me.

The loud voices of arguing men had led me toward the back where I could see those who were under his father's command scolding Narsus as he stood ever so calmly in their midst, completely disregarding every disgusting accusation imaginable thrown at him. "What is the meaning of this Narsus! Have you lost your mind?!"

"They were slaves! How dare you do such an atrocity! You've shamed your father's name!" another added rather coldly to my dear old friend. My eyes caught sight of the young boy I'd given the strawberries pull away and watch from the other side of the garden-watching Narsus as he held a composure I knew not of, "Unlike father I believe in a dream that all men are born equal. I do not see the need to have hundreds to do our bidding."

"You are delusional! Do you think this will earn you any respect! You are a fool Narsus!"

It was enough for me to disregard my place as a woman and approached them, "Well I wouldn't be so confident in your repugnant remarks. Slaves out number the subjects of Pars. So I say he's won the respect of most of Ecbatana already, for what spreads faster than wild fire is the whisper of words."

The man who had been taken by surprise by my bold statement directed the most hateful glare in my direction. He scoffed, "As expected. Even the empty minded girl of Lord Ulric takes your side. You are a fool Kadriye, much more than I thought."

"A fool for believing what should be basic human rights? Sir, we are born equal but are taught to follow standards set up by men."  
"It's quite apparent you were taught wrong. Your father has ruined you. His obsession for a son has blinded him of your duty as a noble woman."

Had it not been for Narsus's intervention I would have lost control of the graceful verbal attack I had first initiated. Thankfully my friend took a step between us, and gave me his back while he addressed the two with a final statement, "Now, now no need to take your anger out on a respected general's daughter. If you are not happy with my discussion as a successor to my father, you are free to leave as well."

The two gritted their teeth and exchanged a few final words before taking their leave.

"They do not like clever men, much less a woman with a sharp tongue like yours," he turned to address me with a half smile, his eyes told me he was grateful for my interference.

"It seems the case with most people in Pars," I sighed before tensing up again, "So tell me, has your father passed or have you gone completely mad?

He snickered, "A bit of both," but he did not give me time to comment as his expression had suddenly become more serious as if short on time, "King Andragoras has called on my father but seeing as he is bed ridden he has given the succession to the house and has told me to go in his place."

My brows came down together, "So your first thought was to free the slaves?"

"Yes. As a tactician one must be capable of coming up with the best strategy with our given conditions."

Was this in regards to the Three Alliances advancing toward Pars? I could not follow what freeing of the slaves had to do with any of it. Luckily Narsus was able to see my cluelessness without having me voice it and he continued to explain, "I will tell his highness of a plan that will require no man power."

"No man power?"

"I trust you Kadriye. That's why I feel comfortable telling you I leave Pars tonight. After the hearing with His Highness I will make leave with a few trusted men and head out to the territories of the Three Alliances."

His plan had yet to make sense to me without key components he had yet to mention to me. But by now I was frowning at the idea of him going into enemy land, "What are you planning to do there?"

He smirked, "Like you said earlier, words spread faster than wild fire….if word got out that the Shindranians had say…betrayed the Turks by making a deal with Pars to free their slaves…"

My mouth almost dropped. Could that plan truly be practical? It was brilliant in truth, but what was the likely hood of getting that accepted by such a hard headed violent King like Andragoras?

My heart was suddenly racing. His confidence without fail affected my better judgement. "Narsus, you are such a brilliant man! How on Earth do you manage to live amongst the common people like us?" I could not help but tease in a light manner despite the serious circumstances. But it was Narsus, a man who was so absorbed by his intelligence and self-worth that he took the praise quite welcomingly.

"If somehow you are able to persuade His Highness to accept your strategy. I will come with you."

"…Excuse me?"

I pounded my hand over my chest, "You don't think I could pass an opportunity like this? Besides, what better way to spread a rumor than a woman? I might as well use what the Gods have given me."

"I don't think we have time for you to enjoy yourself amongst men of another country-"

"Fool! I meant through harems and crowds!" I flustered by his vulgar comment that earned him a tug of his hair.

* * *

I waited.

And waited.

My ears strained to hear what was going on within the closed doors of the meeting with King Andragoras. I wanted to hear every voice. Desperate to feel like I was a part of it. Father was in there listening to Narsus and without a doubt Daryun too.

While they had been back since early morning I had yet to see either of them. Both were too caught up in strategy planning and reading the army for the pending battle upon our homelands. It did not bother me in the least. There was only one thing on my mind and that was Narsus. I was worried. My heart was racing six folds faster than its normal pace. I tried not to walk back and forth and stay hidden while attempting to eavesdrop.

I did not want the nobles to look down on him for having such passion toward the slaves.

When the sound of their meeting came to an end I quickly hid behind one of the pillars near the entrance and took a peek at the gaudy men who stepped out. The generals with their scrapped armor stood like Gods in my eyes. So overwhelmingly powerful. So faithful to this lands.

I almost felt weak in the knees.

Oh how I longed for my own armor, to ride a horse alongside everyone else. I wondered how it would feel to go into battle knowing it could be your last. How was it to cut down men who threatened your home. They were all questions that arose in me each time I saw my father and his friends. All powerful men, all emitting masculine presence.

There amongst those familiar faces was Daryun. He stood alongside Narsus and father. My eyes widened as I took notice to his armor. With his new rank he had been given special armor to go with his new title. The Black Knight.

He had grown well in the past year.

"Three days is not plenty. How will you manage?" I heard my father's loud voice as they discussed what had been spoken. The king only gave him three days? My heart began to race. The Highness did not believe in Narsus's capabilities. This was a means to humiliate him.

"Lord Ulric. Do not worry, I believe that is all the time I need. Be prepared for when I return."

Suddenly as they spoke Daryun's glance had somehow took to my direction and I quickly hid out of instinct. Now was not the time to allow feelings of affection to blind me of what I desired most. It was better to avoid being seen while such serious matters took place. Now that I was sure that Narsus had gotten the approval of King Andragoras I snuck away through the darkened halls and used the cover of the dark to make my way back home. the fire in my chest had been ignited. All I could think of was how I wanted to prove to the King that Narsus was in fact a brilliant man.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Narsus whispered to me as I pulled the hood of my cloak up. The other four had yet to arrive by the gates. I was dressed in the clothing of one of my servants, purposely smeared with dirt clumps to look like I had escaped from Ecbatana.

"Nothing said to me will change my mind. I've grown tired of singing in the kitchen and helping in the yard."

I could see him sigh.

The plan was to split at the outskirts of Pars Territory. Narsus and I would head north toward the approaching Turk army. Once their camps came to view we would go undercover as Turk slaves to spread word that Pars had released the Shindranian slaves and we'd barely managed to escape with them.

We found them near the end of our second night traveling.

"You need look more washed down," I tiredly remarked to Narsus as we prepared ourselves to sneak in. I reached for his hair and pulled it out of his dainty ponytail and rubbed my hands on the wet ground to get the brown tint in my palms. He was not ready for my enhancements; a little surprised by how comfortable I had become to touch him in such a manner, "This will feel very discomforting but at least we can wash up afterwards," and I whipped my hands on his cheeks and clothing, "There. Now you look like you've run for your life."

"How considerate of you," was his only reply before trying to wipe away the wet muck on his face. I snickered a little and finished tying Azura to one of the trees, hidden away from sight. I undid my hair from the braid it was in and let the long black locks fall over my shoulders, the length reaching my mid back, the longest it's ever been. The scarf around my shoulders went back over my head I turned back to face my companion.

"Nervous?" he asked me with a bit more care in his voice than usual. I puffed up my chest to show him I was a s brash as ever, "It's you who should be worried. No matter how much you try to cover up, your face cries noble."

He shook his head, I could tell he enjoyed my little comments a little too much, "Like your face isn't questionable either."

I wiped at the cracking mud on my cheeks, "More convincing than you."

They believed every word we had offered to them. With both me and Narsus on our knees, our dirty and tired faces desperately trying to relay our information, the generals had eaten it up faster than a starved dog with a slab of meat.

"The people of Ecbatana are laughing. They've freed all the Shindranians," I spoke with a shaken voice and teary eyes, "We barely managed to escape during the release. We tried to get my mother to come but…" I covered my face with my scarf and sobbed.

I felt Narsus's hand go to my back and I was brought into a tight embrace, "We grew restless upon the news that the Shindra Kingdom had betrayed our home. We did everything we could to get here before it was too late. They plan to ambush you right before you reach Pars."

"Your sacrifices will not go unnoticed," The general gave a nod to one of the soldiers and led us to the tents where we would spend the night. By morning the entire Turk Army had been rallied up by the news. We were given a few provision and directions to head back 'home'.

"So my dear husband, how well do you think we did?" I smirked while untying Azura.

He did not make any retaliation to my teasing and gave me smile, "I did not know you knew how to cry so convincingly."

I laughed and gazed over to him like he'd discovered a secret he shouldn't have, "I may want to be a warrior but I never said I wanted to stop being a woman~ I use whatever skill I need to get what I want."

"I'll make sure to remember that," he hosted himself on his horse, "Quickly now, we need to get back to Ecbatana before the army does and ready everyone for the battle."

* * *

 **I wanted to continue but I thought this would be a better way to end chapter 3. Sorry for any butchering of the canon characters! Trying my best to keep the English proper yet distinguishing their personalities (So freaking hard) Anyways I hope you've enjoyed the fanfic so far! Thanks for the views and follows! Let me know what you think if you have the extra time! Please and thank you!**


	5. Chapter 4 Warfare

**Writer's Note:** Apparently I have nothing better to do in life than to dish out chapters for an unpopular anime hahaha. I love this show and I'm still bewildered at how under-rated Arslan Senki is. Anyways, I hope those who make it this far have enjoyed the fanfic!

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Warfare**

I took in heavy breaths as I followed the march out into the bare land outside the walls. My silky fabrics were replaced with the armor I had found hidden in the attic, my father's old uniform. The probably was not the loose fit of armor I marched in but the decisions I had made following my return.

Upon our return to Ecbatana, Narsus raced to the palace to warn the generals of the impending battle that was right on the outskirts of our homelands. Following the news he went to free the thousands of war prisoners of Shindra and the slaves that were held captive in the city. If all went well it would mean a glorious victory for Pars.

While he took on such serious and revered actions I had to sneak through the back door of my own home like a theif trying not to get caught stealing a loaf of bread.

"Ebele," I called out to the servant girl who was washing the dishes in the kitchen, her worried face lighting up at my presence. She was a rather plump woman with sandy brown hair always tied back in a bun. Quickly I shushed her before mother could here and I took her by her arms and bought both of us to our knees. My face was close to hers as I pleaded to control herself. Her genuine happiness moving my heart and I gave her a tight hug, "I am alright. Listen closely. Where is mother?"

"Lady Kadriye! She is not here. She's gone to father in tears. She has been worried sick since you left without a word."

"And father?"

The woman twisted her lips, "He was not happy but reassured us you would be fine."

I wondered how much trouble I would be in after all this was over.

"I'm sorry but I may have to worry you all again. If I don't come back tonight then you may assume I have died." I got up and made way to the attic where my father hid his old armor.

Nothing in this world could prevent me from fighting to protect my home. This could be my only chance to know what it was like to fight a real battle. To understand the concept of taking a life in a justified setting. I no longer wanted to be the inexperienced woman who was praised for her swordsmanship but laughed at when I was not in the room for not being a real warrior but a prized trophy or toy.

Today I would be a real knight. Never again will a solider or general look at me in pity. No longer will they say 'if only she were born a boy'. Today, whether my life ended or not, I would fight for my identity.

I would fight for me, for Ecbatana, and for the future I wanted.

We came to a halt and in the distance I could hear someone shouting but could not make out the words. I could not see the enemy lines from where I stood. It was one red uniform after another. Each stood in silence. What were their thoughts? How frightened were they? Was this their aspiration? Was this the moment they had constantly waited for?

My heart was pounding in a painful manner. That feeling of finally being able to do what I want had twisted into a bittersweet feeling. I was excited-thrilled, yes-but I was also scared. Scared that I may not see my mother or father again. Afraid that my final words to Daryun had been a year ago. Afraid that I may never spend another pointless day with Narsus.

There were many fears. Would death be painful? Would it come in one quick swift without my noticing? How far could I go with a fatal stab-

Shouts from the front line shattered my train of thought. Everyone broke into a run. The trampled so strong it kicked dirt into the air.

This was it.

My hand stayed on the hilt. My feet carried me faster than those around me. My reaction time of an inexperienced fighter was not going to be my downfall. I knew I was good even for a green horn. My swordsman skills were sharp and depended on the agility I had gained through my own practice. I slipped through the spaces toward the enemies. My heart was in my throat. I could barely breath-

It was a sensation that I never before felt. Death was present in his every form, allowing my instinctive senses to wield my arms, desperate to keep me alive. The battle field was clustered, foggy, yet never more clear. It was a sense I could not fathom, I could not explain it, but I saw it, I saw it all.

I slid down to the ground as a sword came at me and I pulled out my own in time to allow the edge to rip through the warrior's legs. I dodged and dived out of the way and my sword found another soldier in the center of his chest.

To some degree I had always anticipated that war would not be as thrilling as the stories sounded. The first time Daryun had come home from battle, his naturally colored face was white. Father told me he had killed at least forty men and showed outstanding bravery. To me at that time, it had simply sounded like another heroic story, I could not understand as a young child the weight of a dead man's soul.

His uncle, Lord Vahriz, gave him words of encouragement and reminded him that it had to be this way to strengthen him. One battle came after another and his heart was able to harden.

I understood now the meaning of taking a life.

My sword went up to block a Shindra's sword from cutting through me. A Pars warrior cut in to help. I gave a rushed thanks and did the only thing I could do in that moment. To run forward. Soon my blade was drenched with blood. One after another I made the Shindra's drop to the ground. I did not allow Death to take me despite his many attempts I always found a way to cut through.

It was as I stood up from an unexpected tumble, my helmet knocked right off, did I by chance watch Lord Vahriz's horse get cut down, sending Marzban to the ground. The Turanian man reared his horse and charged back at Daryun's uncle who was still trying to collect himself with a wound on his shoulder.

My eyes widened in horror. He was not going to be able to deflect a full on blow with one arm. The surreal surroundings of death began to slow as I grabbed the short sword from my side and threw it with all might in the spot that the Turanian would reach.

By the will of the Gods I watched as the Turanian was thrown off the horse with the blade wedged into his throat. My father who had raced to Lord Vahriz's aid stared into my where he found me standing drenched in the blood of the enemy. I bent down grabbed my helmet and ran in the opposite direction.

I did everything I could to keep it together.

* * *

It was not easy getting back home.

The image of the ground covered with bodies of comrades and enemies alike would not leave me. Body parts and innards were scattered on the field. The dirt had been drenched in so much blood that it almost took on the texture of mud after a light drizzle. The nausea came after the final sword was swung. Despite the cheering all around me I did not feel like the battle had truly been won.

Not with so many dead around us.

We were not allowed to run back to the gates. We had to heave the dead bodies into piles, and raid what we could from the enemy. In that moment my dream of fighting had bordered nightmare. Cleaning up had never crossed my mind.

When I made it through the back door of the kitchen, Ebele had burst into tears and embraced me tight. No amount of pleading would get the woman to hush down, causing all the others to come running in. One by one they exchanged turns in embracing me, scolding me, and asking if I was alright.

"P-please, I'm fine," I sniffled as I wiped my eyes, afraid that their tears had triggered my own. Just then as they were coming down my mother can rushing in with her candle a hand. Her pale complexion seemed paler, and her eyes were blood shot red. The bags beneath them indicated she had not slept since my disappearance.

I watched them take in my dreaded appearance and she collapsed on the cold stone floor.

"Mama!" I ran to her side to see if she were still breathing or if my appearance had driven her soul right out of her fragile body.

"Oh Kadriye, my darling what have you done to yourself?" She wept into the arms of Ebele."Lady Kadriye she will be alright," Ebele reassured as she and her sister picked her up, "We'll take her back to bed. Let my sisters tend to you."

As much as I worried for my mother, I was so exhausted that all I could do was listen to Ebele. They tended to my shallow wounds and helped bathe me that night. Once I had dressed in a clean gown I stayed by my mother's side for the remainder of the night.

* * *

"Lady Kadriye! Wake up Lady Kadriye!"

Elebe shook me out of the heavy sleep I had sunken too. It was so sudden that I could not process the commotion that was taking place as the two servants rushed me out of bed. I tried to wipe my eyes but a stiffness over took my limps and I found the bandaged wounds stung at the sharp movements.

It then hit me, none of it was a dream gone nightmare. The day before I had been in battle.

"What is going on? I'm tired," I complained as I took the wet cloth from Elede's hand and wiped my face. I felt my hair get tugged and brushed, "Stooopp."

"Lady Kadriye, Lord Ulric returned and he's brought Lord Vahriz and Daryun with him."

"What?!" I straightened up as I look over at Gol, the younger sister of Elede. She nodded and clasped her hands together, her eyes seemed to glisten with more than just admiration, "Lady Kadriye, he's more handsome than he was a year ago." Oh no. oh no. I could already feel my face heat up. Suddenly the pit of my stomach turned and I could feel the knots develop at the idea that he was just a flight of stairs away from me.

Had Lord Vahriz told him that he had seen me on the battle field? I have not even faced my own parents about the entire ordeal. What did father think of me? Would he look at me with disappointment or pride?

Finally, after the mayhem the two had caused I was ready to go down. I put on a little bit of make-up. Black Kohal on my eyes with red stained lips and even a bit of mother's powder that had costed us a fortune. My hair was not tied or braided and left to fall freely over my shoulders and down my back, I wore my favorite dress, is fabric dyed the softest pink and its long sleeves loose with hems embroidered with the traditional detailed Pars designs. Around my hip I had fastened a deep blue scarf that acted more like a skirt. It was the attire that I often wore.

I slowly went down the stairs. Never in my life had I been so nervous. To think after an entire year without them, they would come back to find me gone astray. Spending time with a man to the point that rumors spread that I was his mistress, running off to aid in the destruction of the Three Alliances, and part taking in a man's battle. My actions, now that I had a little time to process them, brought an ominous cause and effect. The size of the mess I had created in my future, however, was nothing I could have anticipated.

"Welcome back," I started with red in my cheeks. They sat in the space with detailed cushions on the floor. The ground beneath theme covered with a Persian rug. Each had a steaming hot cup of tea in front of them, offered by none other than Elebe.

My eyes caught Daryun's first. His bright amber eyes were clearer than ever. There was a kind of relief in them as my presence was made known. Unknowingly I found myself gazing at him in a far too obvious manner. the sound of a cough, the kind that was made to grab someone's attention, was made by my father. Both Daryun and I glanced away with our faces red. Lord Vahriz gave a scoff of amusement at his nephew.

"Have a seat Kadriye," father gestured me to sit in the space in front of them. It was not the usual tone he used with me upon his return from abroad. Nervously I knelt down and folded my legs beneath me, "Yes Baba?"

"I saw what you did yesterday."

Every muscle in my body tensed up and my eyes refused to make contact with anyone, "I don't know what you're talking about." The lie came out almost instinctively. The guilt of knowingly going against his wishes and putting my mother through such worry had gnawed at me now that I was put on the spot. I felt a cold metal being placed on my lap. I looked back over to find the short sword I had thrown at the soldier, the hilt detailed with gold.

"That was in a general's neck."

"What?"

My father continued, "Three others saw. His Highness included."

"Actually it's hard to miss such messy hair on a soldier in battle," Daryun added in, letting me know that he too saw me fighting at some point. Apparently I was no good at keeping disguises. I knew my cheeks had turned a sheepish red since the beginning of this conversation.

"I did not mean to be seen…"

"Look at me Kadriye."

I looked up at my father with my breath held.

"There is no doubt that you have shown you are more than capable of being able to fight for Pars, but His Highness has seen you, and for that he has summoned you to the meeting this evening."

To my surprise he did not scold me like I had imagined. Deep down I knew I had gotten anxious for no reason. My father, more than me, wanted to see me do what I loved most. Even with the horrors of battle that would surely haunt me in the on coming nights, the praise alone was enough to make it okay.

"His Highness? Because I killed a general?"

My father did not answer right away, again the ominous feeling tightened my chest. Ever since the rumors of His Highness doing away with the late king had floated about, I could not find it in myself to bow down to him in complete loyalty.

The king was not known for his kindness, but for the iron fist he ruled with. Even the treatment of his own son was nothing short of cruel. I who was raised by such a sacrificing father could never comprehend the way he and the Queen acted. The malice of his eyes painted a picture of his character. His demands and remarks to those he considered respected companions felt more like a master trying not to whip his dogs.

In all honestly, he was a man that frightened me.

Such immense absolute power and he was not afraid to abuse it.

"If His Highness has demanded it…then I cannot see how I can refuse…"

"Whatever may be said of you Kadriye, you have become a fine young woman. Both in beauty, bravery, and skill," Lord Vahriz bent shifted and he bowed his head down to me in a gesture of gratitude, "You saved me yesterday Kadriye. For that I am ever grateful to you. I will do what I can to support you in the eyes of the King and public."

"Please Lord Vahriz," I quickly leaned over and laced my hands on his shoulders to lift him from the bow, "I appreciate your kind words but there is no need to bow. I am glad you are well and alive."

"Your kindness is what makes you so well liked by those that know you."

I smiled. Was it kindness? My ambition was more selfish than anything. My father dismissed me and Daryun, saying he had to talk to Lord Vahriz in private. I was not sure if that was done for the sole purpose of giving me an opportunity with Daryun or if he truly had matters to discuss with the Marzban. Either way we were both quite grateful to be away from the two. The weather was cool as we made our way through the garden in the back. It felt like a dream having him back again.

In those boring days without Narsus I had often daydreamed of Daryun's return and how we might react. Having him come back and sit through my father lecturing me on my careless actions was never one of my fantasies. In fact, the results of my unfulfilled expectations left me feeling a little awkward. I fiddled with my hair as we spoke, "So I heard many rumors about you spread."

He smirked but kept his glance forward, "I did as you told me too. Had we not agreed I would come back with a title?"

"Yes, however you were supposed to come back in three years, not one. Your success was a result of sorcery. That was not part of our deal."

He laughed and looked over at me with a raise of his brow, a look I had missed terribly. It was look he often gave me when I lost a challenge and made excuse for a rematch, or when I was flustered by his teases. It was a look that I always wanted to see, "I'm sorry, should I leave?"

I quickened my pace with my head high, "Perhaps I won't be so cruel as to send you off. I know you won't last another two years without me."

"You've grown to make pretty sharp accusations. I do not remember you to be so vain."

"The beauty of life is that it brings surprises like this."

"You know, I am not the only one with rumors floating around," he turned the conversation around, this time his tone a little more serious, "I heard that you and Narsus have been inseparable."

"What?" I blurted. How did he even have time to hear any rumors when he'd only been here for about a week-with six of them being war plagued?! "I wouldn't say inseparable. He was the only person willing to train with me…and he's quite the interesting character."

"Interesting?" while he sounded a little concerned and his expression was not of one pleased, I did not catch on that he thought of my friendship with Narsus may have developed into a romantic relationship.

Instead I gave a nod, "He talks about ending slavery one day, almost all the time. I did not imagine ever meeting a Parsin who was so passionate about giving slaves equal status as the rest of us. And oh- he recently has gotten into art but Daryun, he has no talent in it. I've never seen him get so flustered over something as he does with his paintings. It's quite funny actually."

He raised his hand and held onto a low branch from under the tree we had reached. His eyes avoided mine when I tried to make contact and instead he looked ahead, "Can I ask you a question Kadriye?"

Confused by his seriousness, "Go ahead."

"…Is it true that Narsus become your lover?"

Had I made it sound like he was? I stared at him dumbstruck that he would even think I could have such a quick change of heart in his one-year absence. Even with my heart racing at such a question I answered in obvious dismay, "Of course not. He knows well my feelings for you-" I bit my lip feeling flustered. He'd given me his full attention once more. His own expression was a more innocent kind of surprise, a rare look on his rough features. Having my feelings in display was not easy, and admitting that I still had feelings for the knight was something I was not accustomed to, "You know well that I have always seen him as a friend and I know he thinks highly of you."

It was hardly visible but I could see his chest heave in relief to my words. He did not doubt me, "I know."

I leaned back against the tree as we went quiet. We had spent so much of our time out here as children. I could still remember crying in frustration every time I saw Daryun climb it with ease and leave me below in the shade of the branches. I snickered at the memory, and stared up at how high it had grown, "Remember the time you climbed up to the top?"

"and you started to throw rocks at me when you couldn't come figure out how to get up?"

"I did no such thing!"

He laughed wholeheartedly and followed my gaze up, "You didn't but you kicked and screamed until I came down. You were such a loud girl. Then that one time I didn't come down right away and you did make it up half way but you fell off and hit your head."

It was my turn to laugh, "How in the name of the Gods did you put up with me?"

I looked away, letting myself get lost in thought, "Can you believe it's been so long since that time?"

"Almost ten years?"

I shook my head, "More."

He let out a sound between a scoff and awe. There was a subtle silence that followed our conversation. For a brief moment we were once more standing in each other's company, in a spot that held silly yet cherished memories for the both of us. Finally, my old friend was back and while our final years together we had grown apart due to his busy schedule in the palace and in the army my feelings never wavered.

I felt him move closer until there was only a crack of space left between us. I pretended not to notice until I heard my name escape him in a hesitant whisper, somehow his voice alone forcing me to look up at him. He'd grown taller while he was away; the top of my head reached right under his nose when I stood straight. His body was sculpted even beneath the fabric of his black tunic. He was every sense of the word 'man.'

It was a long time since I felt so lost in someone's eyes, in his. They told me he wanted to kiss me. His forearm leaned on the trunk of the tree slightly above my head, trapped in a way I did not want to escape.

"Yea?" I answered back in an equally hushed down voice. All I could think of was wanting to feel his lips on mine.

"Does it not bother you I am not a noble?"

"No," was all I could manage. He was so close yet so far away. My hands went to his face, "Do I strike you as a girl that cared of social class?"

I felt his breath against my skin as he scoffed at my words. His other hand finally making its way around my narrow waist and brought me closer, our bodies for the first time touching in a matter that made every part of me tingle, "Perhaps you should."

"I rather take my chances with a Marzban," my hands made their way to his shoulders.

He stole my lips in a kiss before I could utter another word.


	6. Chapter 5 Maiden With A Sword

**Chapter 5: Maiden With a Sword**

I had not known what a kiss felt like until that moment beneath the tree. I had not known how a tender touch made the skin feel so hot with desire until he would not let me go. It was like the entire world around us vanished; silenced as we shared such an intimate moment. When he pulled away from me, my hands went to touch his face yet again, the way our breaths mingled between our faces could still be felt on our lips. I searched his eyes; his amber eyes that I had always loved to gaze into. They were easy to read, his emotions sometimes dangerously bright in them.

It was quiet between us as we stood entangled in our long overdue romance. My chest felt tight with desire. All the longing I had to endure with him so far away and still now I had to remain controlled with us out in the open. He kissed me again, this time longer, harder. Then again and once more before our moment was interrupted by Ebele calling my name.

 **Daryun left shortly** after we made it back inside. With Lord Vahriz, they said their temporary goodbyes and headed out to prepare for this evening's hearing with His Highness. Within the following hour it was father and I heading toward the palace on horseback. I wore what I had earlier for I did not have any special armor of my own to present myself in.

The palace was not a place anyone could freely go in and out of. The few times I had been there was in the company of my father, Lord Vahriz, and of course Daryun. The few times I had snuck in came with a great cost. Had I been caught sneaking around, surely it would have brought the end of me.

Ecbatana was a Kingdom of prosperity. The location of it was in the center of the trade routes of three different routes, bringing in merchants of many different backgrounds to sell and offer to my people. The outer part of the kingdom where I spent most of my life was a bustling, crowded area of the common people. The buildings were tightly compacted together, the material used for most of these were of dried mud until hardened to stone, giving the place an almost rusty brown appearance. The market place always had fresh goods for when I went shopping, there were always strange and unusual items room other parts of the world, many which the merchants were more than happy to explain and over exaggerate the beauty of their homeland.

Unlike the outer part of Ecbatana, a bustling town of people making a living, the inner palace was made up of large beautiful gardens. While the outside was all shades of brown, the Palace was filled with vivid colors not easily accessible to the commoners. Pillars were of marble, tiles on the walls had pictures and traditional patterns of our beautiful culture. Rare exotic flowers grew in the gardens, and there was even a fountain in the spacious plaza where some of the generals came out to train in.

It was far more quiet than the town area.

I followed after my father into the throne room. A long room full of rich decorations. The carpet beneath my feet was the best of its kind, embroidered with patterns that were on no other rug in Pars. the throne which King Andoragoras sat on was large, the gold and emeralds engraved in it were apparent even with his bulky figure seated upon it. His black eyes stared me down in the most intimidating manner and I quickly averted my eyes to the ground.

His cold expression reminded me that I may have not been called forth for praise but rather a public shaming. I kept my gaze to the ground and my hands in my lap to avoid the odd stares that came from every unexpected person in the room.

Most of the generals and Marzbans had already arrived. I saw familiar faces and unfamiliar ones as I took a seat beside my father. Lord Sam, Lard Kurbad, Lord Sam…people I knew in passing. Those on the court were strange to me. Unsurprisingly Narsus was there across from me. After he devised such a brilliant plan it was expected that he too would be there.

The doors closed with a loud clunking sound behind the last two that entered. Almost automatically His Highness spoke up, "Those who are here today," there was a pause, "Are here for a reason."

It started with acknowledging Narsus who moved to bow his head from the center of the room to His Highness. His actions were spoken and he received a reward of 10,000 gold pieces and a position in the Royal-Court. Dismayed by this I could not help but feel a sense of pride for him. I continued to keep my gaze toward the ground as he went back to his spot across from me. Truthfully, I was too frightened to what the king had in store for me.

I was amongst the strongest and bravest of men. All which did not understand my presence amongst them.

Daryun was officially given the title Marzban afterward, his overwhelming power had sent hundreds of men to their graves yesterday and took out two enemy generals. Again like I had heard many times from my father's friends, Daryun showed his outmost loyalty to the king and bowed deeply before him. Again I avoided eye contact as the His Highness silenced everyone with a raise of his hand.

"There is someone amongst us that has inserted herself in places she was not meant to be."

His words caused my heart to wedge itself in my throat. Beside me I could feel my father tense up as well as those who were on my side. This start was not without omen. "Kadriye, come forth."

I went in the center and knelt on my knee, my head bowed so our eyes would not meet.

"They say you helped Narsus amongst the Turks, killed a general and saved Lord Vahriz."

"That is the truth," I answered back with a surprisingly unquivered voice.

"Have you received any injuries in the process of your foolish quest for attention?"  
I clinched my teeth at his words. He dared to call me a fool amongst his loyal subjects. I did not answer right away as to control my tongue, "Nothing but light grazes on the arm. Your Highness, this was not done for attention. I like everyone in this room wanted to see Pars safe. My intention was only to fight for Pars."

The sound of my own heart beat was all I heard in the deathly silent hall. Had I spoken out of place? Had I angered him? I dared not to raise my head. Despite my bold comments I was on the verge of a panic attack depending on what he said next.

"If you insist on being a knight, show me a fight right now."

My eyes widened and I finally looked up in dismay. Show him? In what way?

"Sam."

"Yes your Highness," the surprised general shifted in his place and bowed down to the King.

"Stand up," he commanded, "You will be her opponent. Let me see if you are capable."

People around us took in sharp breaths at the unexpected turn of events. Was such demands even a common thing I wondered? With the way the audience reacted I was not sure if it was simply because he demanded a woman to fight or whether it truly was a shocking mandate. I closed my eyes and bowed my head. I took a deep breath and tried to control my breathing. They whispered insults like 'look she's frozen with fear' or even 'how can a woman fight Sam?' 'To make her fight a general?'

Again, a sense of humiliation overwhelmed me. How dare they see me as fragile. How dare the King use his power to torment me in such a cruel manner. I suddenly stood up with hardened gaze, "I'd be delighted to prove my worth."

"Have your father lend you his sword."

My father stood up to unsheathe his sword, but I did not take it out of his hand. Instead, I asked for his short sword, sparking confusion amongst those who watched. I took the blade from my father and quite effortlessly I held to the fabric of my dress and tore slit down from the top of my thigh to the bottom on both sides to remove any limitations of movement, "It's makeshift but at least I can move," I remarked while taking my father's sword and faced Sam. My eyes caught glimpse of a nervous smile coming from Daryun, half amused by my foolish boldness, half worried at what might become of me for accepting a challenge from Sam.

Deep breath, breathe. I took a stance and gave him a confident smirk, "Do not hold back Lord Sam."

He did not return my enthusiasm, rather he frowned, "I hope I won't need too."

There was no time to waste before the audience around us. After years and years of training with people like my father and Daryun who had such overwhelming muscle power I knew at a young age that a woman's body was not equal to a man's. Head on clashes were never wise when my opponent was at full strength. At the start mark Lord Sam wasted no time in an attack, wanting to finish this quickly by what I assumed as an attempt to disarm me. I blocked and twisted my blade's edge the friction causing a spark before I jumped back. His arms were strong like my father's.

What I had learned to counter a man weighed down by armor and moved forward with the force of a bull was to fight back with speed and flexibility. I trusted my legs more than any other part of me. They carried me swiftly and helped me dodge not just with my sword.

As I deflected one swing after another I read his moves. Another tip given to me by Lord Vahriz. People will look down at me as my appearance gives off a form of innocence. _'Take advantage of it. It is not wrong to lead them on until you have an opening.'_ His blade grazed my arm where the bandaged wounds from the previous night were. I winced and fell back with the raise of my sword.

"Kadriye, end this foolishness," Lord Sam remarked, his patience wearing thin.

"What, are you angered that a woman like me can defend against your attacks?" I answered back as I crouched slightly. My pants were starting to become apparent as the fight dragged on. His pause was a deceit. To take it with a swing of my sword would leave me open or lead to a head on clash. I waited until he made the advance, my words baited him towards me.

I rushed at him as well, both my hands tight on the hilt. He swung down but I side stepped and turned the flat of my sword against the edge of his, my forearm against it to help against the massive strength against his swing. He pushed back in surprise but I advanced. Swinging my sword with all my might, then again and again until it led him to swing back in a horizontal movement. I ducked and bounced back up, the tip of my blade against his neck.

"You underestimated me Lord Sam," I panted as I lowered my sword. Cold sweat ran down my brow. Despite my plea in the beginning Lord Sam had underestimated me. Then again, everyone in the hall had underestimated me.

We both put our sheathed our swords (I returned my to father before bowing down to His Highness). It would be his final judgement that had any significant effect of my future. Again I did not make eye contact. His cold, cold eyes burning holes into my neck.

"To lose to a woman…" King Andragoras started, "Ulric."

"Yes Your Highness," My father bowed.

"She will be left in your company," He redirected his attention to me, "Your reward for your bravery, however foolish-500 gold pieces as you helped Narsus, and a position to distinguish yourself in battle in the upcoming exposition."

"Your Highness?!" I blurted out in shock, simultaneously joining the dismay of the others in the room. His 'kindness' unexpected. My eyes met with his and again the ominous feeling lurked in my stomach. His rough features were unreadable and the gaze he gave me was unsettling. I swallowed and quickly bowed my head back down, "Thank you Your Highness. I swear on my life that I will not let you down."

"Don't get the wrong idea, I only want to see the limit of a woman when she can no longer handle a man's job."

As expected from the Great King. A humiliating accusation once more spoken to me in front of an audience, "I thank you once more Your Highness for giving such a feeble looking woman the opportunity she has dreamed. I will prove to everyone here that I am capable." I waited to be dismissed before returning to my spot beside my father.

* * *

That night there was a feast. From the foot soldiers to Marzbans, everyone was there to celebrate the successful battle for Ecbatana. Outside the palace there were rugs laid out for the soldiers with brimming amounts of food and alcohol. Prostitutes dressed in elaborate colors offered their services to the drunken men. Maids were running back and forth with refills. I sat inside the palace amongst the commanders, generals, and Marzbans as most of my acquaintances were in those rankings.

My father's friends greeted me with respect-some even congratulating me on my opportunity despite what the king had said. They gave me words of encouragement and told me to work hard. Father kept patting my back and laughing. I was sure he had drunken one too many cups of alcohol because at some point he started calling me his son.

"So I hear that you've always had your eye on being here," Lord Kubard suddenly spoke to me as my father got up to see his other companions. The Marzban was known for his strength. His weapon was a sword so large that they said it weighed the weight of three boulders. He always had one eye open the other one scarred from battle. His appearance however seemed popular amongst the woman for he was known even by me that he was a womanizer. He gulped down his drink dribbles of the purple liquid fell from the corners of his mouth, "A little more grand than the common woman having her eyes on a man."

Daryun who was sitting on my other side nearly choked on the piece of meat he had just about swallowed. I on the other hand raised my brow in amusement to the older man and held my cup to my lips, "I prefer to have dreams where I do not wait for someone to complete them."

Kubard laughed under his breath, "Have you not been waiting for His Highness to give you the opportunity to be part of the army?"

"Had I not taken matters in my own hands to get noticed?" I answered back with a smirk. Narsus who I had seen approach from his place amongst the other nobles caught my words and smiled as he leaned over Kubard's shoulder, "A woman with a fearless spirit and no regards to possible consequences." Of course he would be the one to tease my actions and boyish will.

"You've got a quick mouth," Kubard raised his cup to me, "Stay alive out there. It'd be a shame to see your face go to waste."

"As to you," I hit my cup against his and drank it down in one gulp. Soon after the Marzban got up to follow two of the prostitutes that kept gesturing for his attention, his presence replaced with Narsus. His glass was filled with wine by the maid near us. It was me, Daryun, and Narsus again, just like old times.

"Daryun, so you've come back well and alive and with the title Marzban."

"That's what it appears. To think as of today you will be a secretary in court."

"Let's not forget our Kadriye here has made leaps in accomplishments herself," Narsus gestured in my direction, "I expected you would use this battle to your advantage," he started, his tone unexpectedly proud. Was he proud because of my accomplishments or because he was able to read my anticipated actions?

"You anticipate everything," I commented as I ate. Somehow I could sense Daryun tense up as me and the blonde continued to exchange words. He joined in, "What can we say he's been a clever bastard all is life. Has he told you of his schemes during his academy days?"

I shook my head, "Not in detail, what mischief has he hidden from me?"

We sat together for a while longer, I listened as Daryun brought up some embarrassing story of our friend and eventually ended up talking about the adventures he had had abroad. In the middle of it all I realized just how odd the day had played out.

How was I sitting with Daryun and Narsus in the palace where every so often someone came to speak to me regarding my bravery (and or kindly stating my foolishness). Had I been told two weeks earlier I could not have believed it.

Finally, I could be a knight.

I could be by Daryun's side.

Narsus got up abruptly, drawing my attention away from Daryun. Before I could speak he answered my questioning eyes, "It's getting late and I must go there is a maiden waiting for me somewhere."

Of course. Narsus was a man in his youth, and just like all of the men in their youth they all had the same sexual desire to sleep with a pretty woman, "Ah I see. Well I'm sure now with your new rank you'll be able to get any woman you like."

"All but one," he smiled, for a second our eyes met, causing my heart to stop. I quickly tried to forget what I had seen in them. Almost angered he had done so, "All she ever spoke of was how much she missed you."

"Don't tell him that," my cheeks felt warm but my words remained calm, "Otherwise his head will grow bigger than it already is."

Our friend parted ways and left me feeling completely flushed beside Daryun. It was not uncommon to see the knights getting intimate with the women that were in the palace. It was actually a common practice in Pars, with our country allowing slavery, many of the women captured ended up as sex slaves or one of the King's concubines.

Even the Queen Tahamine was a prize from another land. She was not of Parsian blood rather the Queen of a King defeated by Andragoras. I have only ever seen her once in person. As the rumors told, she was a woman of unmatched beauty. Though they also told that she was known to be rather distant and cold toward others. the only explanation I could make of it all was that she still loved her late husband but was forced to marry King Andragoras because she was simply a prize won.

"Do you plan to stay the night? Or do you want to head home?" Daryun asked me.

"Will either choice result with you accompanying me?" I answered back.

He smiled, "Only if you allow me too."

"Let's ride home. I have missed riding with you."

While it was an answer that was a little different than what he expected, his surprise softened out into a smile and he helped me up to my feet, "Let us go."

* * *

 **Writer's note:** Whelp that's the end of this chapter. Sorry it's taking so long to reach the actual plot of the anime! I really can't wait to reach the original plot after establishing Kadriye's history! Let me now what you think so far!


End file.
